youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Curt Connors (Rhys Ifans)
"All these souls, lost and alone... I can save them, I can cure them! There's no need to stop me, Peter!" ::—Lizard to Spider-Man Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors', formerly also known as the '''Lizard', is a former scientist at Oscorp Industries. He was Richard Parker's partner and colleague, and was working on the Lizard Serum with him. After Parker's death, Connors befriends his son, Peter. The Lizard is a perfect example of science gone awry. One could blame Connors for creating the Lizard, but no one should blame him for the actions the Lizard does. When his reptilain mind takes over, Connors loses complete control and there only remains the savage, powerful, cross-species monstrosity known as the Lizard. Biography Dr. Curt Connors is a biologist for Oscorp and the former partner of Richard Parker where they worked together on combining several desirable physical attributes of animals with human beings to improve health, including restoring his own amputated right arm. Years later, Richard's son Peter starts a friendship/mentorship with him after he finds some of his father's hidden notes that contain a critical equation necessary to make a crucial breakthrough. When the representative of Oscorp C.E.O. Norman Osborn, Dr. Rajit Ratha fires Connors after he refuses to rush into human trials unprepared, Connors experiments the chemical on himself and next morning finds that he has regenerated his arm. Learning that Dr. Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors leaves to intercept him, but it quickly becomes apparent that his "cure" is doing more than was intended as his skin grows scaly and claws sprout from his fingers. By the time he gets to the traffic-jammed Williamsburg Bridge, Connors has transformed into a superhumanly strong humanoid lizard creature where he tossed some cars (including Ratha's) over the side. Spider-Man shows at the scene and manages to save each fallen car with the biocable "web" that he fires from devices he built on his wrists. The Lizard escapes into the sewers and transforms back into Connors, but it's clear that the chemicals have deeply affected his mind, creating an obsession with his new abilities and making him see it as biological "perfection". He continues further, experimenting on himself in an makeshift lab. Peter, who has come to suspect Connors as being the reptillian creature who attacked the bridge, confronts The Lizard in the sewers, barely escaping with his life, though Connors learns of Spider-Man's true identity as a result. The Lizard attacks Peter at his school. Unsuccessful The Lizard then develops a plan to turn all humans lizard-like, starting with the release of a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower. The police hunt both Spider-Man and The Lizard simultaneously. Spider-Man eventually disperses an antidote cloud restoring Connors and his reptillian victims back to normal, but not before The Lizard mortally wounds Captain George Stacy. With his sanity restored to him, Connors then proceeds to save Spider-Man from falling off a building using the rest of his quickly dissipating lizard strength. Afterwards, he surrenders himself to the authorities and is arrested for his crimes. In a scene after the end credits, Connors (who has been placed in Beloit Psychiatric Hospital) appears to speak with a mysterious man who asks if Connors told Peter the truth about his father. Connors replies that he didn't, but also demands that he leaves Peter alone. The man mysteriously vanishes. It was also hinted that he may still have some form of the lizard serum left in his system. Trivia *In comics, Connors had a wife and son; his wife Martha died of cancer and he killed his son, Billy, as the Lizard. Before Billy died, he told his father that he always knew Connors would kill him. This is likely because Connors had transformed into the Lizard before in this comic as well, and had traumatized Billy. *The darkened figure Connors saw in his cell late at night was credited as "Man in the shadows" in the film and has, currently, an unknown identity. *Connors is one of five people who know Spider-Man's true identity; the others being Alistaire Smythe (deceased), George Stacy (deceased) and his daughter. Category:Characters from The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Business Villains Category:Smart Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Scientist Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Married Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Evil Scientist Category:About Males Category:Live-Action Villians